Graduacion
by angelligth23
Summary: bueno el titulo no tine mucho que ver, en realidad...no se que poner, mejor entren y lean es solo un oneshot.


**Last waltz**

Estaba sentado en una elegante mesa del salon…completamente solo y aburrido, los demás bailaban…pero el no quería, aun cuando todas las chicas lo habían intentado, el no estaba interesado en ninguna, solo quería a una persona y esta no estaba allí, en el día que mas quería que le acompañara, nuestro querido chico pelirrojo se encontraba al borde de la furia y de la tristeza.

Su querido demonio de fuego había aceptado ser su pareja de baile en la graduación…era al único que quería para bailar, además su madre llegaría y el había planeado presentarle finalmente al amor de su vida…pero llevaba 2 horas esperando y simplemente este no hacia acto de aparición

_Make me blind  
Cover my eyes  
You can do what you want  
I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood  
When we're dancing with blindfolds on  
You make it easy to love you and hate you  
I can't explain it I feel insecure  
You say it's simple: "you die just to live again"  
You say we're waiting for the last waltz_

Había confiado en que no se arrepentiría a ultimo minuto…con el trabajo que le había costado convencerlo de que era hora de decirle lo suyo a su madre, habían ido a ver los trajes y habían tardado 3 días en encontrar uno adecuado para hiei, era de color blanco y con corbata negra…combinaba con el de kurama que era negro y llevaba una corbata negra con una pequeña rosa suya en la solapa.

Incluso habían planeado como era que se presentaría hiei…y lo que harían si su madre no aceptaba su amor…le dolería dejarla pero hiei le importaba demasiado.

Y hoy? Estaba al borde de las lagrimas…hiei nunca había sido cobarde, pero estando con el se había dejado llevar por su amor y según decían las malas lenguas, se había ablandado y confiaba ciegamente en lo que un youko le decía…se había alegrado por esto…pero ahora pensaba que habían sido solo mentiras…sino…donde estaba metido su amor?...

_Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
Waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
Confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz_

Había tenido la precaución de comprar una casa a escondidas de su madre para mudarse cuando fuera a la universidad…bueno ni siquiera Yuske y kuwabara estaban allí…los había invitado por que Yuste se graduaba la próxima semana y kuwabara estaba en primer año de la universidad…tratando de estudiar ingeniería, había estado saliendo con yukina y planeaba casarse con ella…yukina estaba muy feliz a su lado y kuwabara pensaba decirle cuando terminara la universidad.

Yuste se había puesto un poco mas serio con al escuela y por fin salía con keiko, pero…por que no estarían aquí?

_Praise the wine  
So divine and it stings like a rose  
Allow the night to flow inside  
Open the window and let the wind blow  
Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending  
You keep refusing to answer my calls  
Drop the bending and stop the pretending  
You say. Get ready for the last waltz_

Casi al final de la noche…cuando kurama estaba mas desesperado que nunca…aparecieron 3 personas acompañadas de 2 chicas…los susodichos llegaron con los esmóquines destrozados…apenas suficientemente bien para el ultimo baile…las chicas se veían bien pero algo pálidas…que habría pasado?

Kurama se levanto para recibirlos y preguntar por su demora y el estado en estaban sus ropas.

_Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
Waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
Confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz_

Cuando escucho la historia se sintió muy mal…lo que paso fue que de camino acá los habían atacado…se retrasaron exterminando a los demonios y peleando los trajes se habían rasgado…pero al terminar se fueron directo al salón, hiei había querido adelantarse pero ayudaba a kuwabara a proteger a yukina, cuando kurama quiso preguntar por que no le habían llamado, le respondieron que no querían sacarlo de su graduación por que seguramente estaría celebrando lo bien que sentía terminar la preparatoria.

_I believe that no one in this world has the answers for me  
But still I hope that someone has heard_

Kurama se sintió terriblemente avergonzado por no haber confiado en sus amigos, y mas por no haber confiado en hiei.

Cuando les dijo como se había sentido…hiei lo tomo de la mano y se fueron directo a la pista, asombrando a muchos de los presentes y haciendo que muchas de las chicas se voltearan molestas.

-kurama…- hiei tenia una mano en su cintura y la otra entrelazaba su mano.

-dime hiei- kurama recargo su cabeza en el hombro de hiei y se acomodaba para bailar abrazados…

-de verdad creíste que te dejaría solo esta noche..?- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios…su kitsune también era frágil.

Kurama se sonrojo todavía abochornado -un poco…- hiei se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-creo que ahora tu necesitas aprender a confiar verdad?- no era una burla pero provoco que ambos sonrieran y se permitieron reír un poco

- creo que si…no quiero volver a pensar que me dejarías….-

-no tienes que…yo mismo le diré a tu madre que salimos…- kurama abrió mucho los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-pero…-

-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de dejarte esperando toda la noche-

la canción termino y ambos fueron hacia la mesa en que kurama había pagado 3 lugares…su madre les esperaba y seguramente ya les había visto juntos.

-mama…creía que no podrías venir-

-claro que vendría, por nada me perdería la graduación de mi hijo, y dime quien es este encantador muchacho?-

Kurama abrió la boca para responder pero hiei se le adelanto.

-yo soy…la pareja de su hijo, mi nombre es hiei- ambos guardaron silencio esperando la reacción de shiori…

-hijo, estoy feliz d que por fin encontraras a tu pareja- ambos se sorprendieron pero sonrieron agradecidos de que entendiera.

-mama...yo….gracias-

Shiori se levanto y abrazo ambos chicos, luego le pregunto a kurama cuando pensaba decirle que se mudarían…

-como te enteraste?

-un amigo tuyo me dio el soplo…yuske creo era su nombre-

-yuske-

-no se preocupe, iremos visitarla cuando podamos y cuidare muy bien a suichi-

Que le pasaba a estos? Kurama estaba agradecido de que hiel y su madre pudieran hablar…pero nunca pensó que así…

-no es la primera vez que se ven verdad?- kurama no tardo en ver que ese encuentro...sugerido por su madre, había sido idea de ambos.

-jajaja, nunca te engañaremos verdad suichi? Hace unos días me tope con hiei en tu cuarto, el creía que eras tu que llegabas de la escuela y me recibió, pero cuando vio quiera era se quiso ir, claro no lo deje y le pregunte algunas cosas, pero su nombre y tu relación el lo deje para esta noche, creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos hijo, adiós hiel espero verlos pronto.

Así shiori salio por la puerta y nuestros queridos amigos se prepararon para pasar la noche juntos…y sin temor.

**FIN**

--------------------------------

Bueno, esto me salio espontáneo y de repente cuando estudiaba (si ya se no que estudiabas?) pero al escuchar the rasmus pues esa canción me hizo pensar en esto, espero que les halla gustado y que me perdonen por abandonar el otro fic (tratare de retomarlo después) pero por ahora no me es posible.


End file.
